All We'd Ever Need
by kbrewster
Summary: Emily tells Hotch some news.


Emily had been standing in her bathroom, unmoving, for nearly fifteen minutes. The two pink lines she was staring at confirmed all her suspicions. Though she had assumed, now she knew that she was, in fact, pregnant.

She released her grip on the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She could have sworn she and Hotch had been careful, they _always _used protection. But clearly, there had been a time lately when their chosen methods had failed them. She dried her face and hands, then brought her thumbnail to her mouth. She wasn't exactly sure what she was so worried about. Although she and Hotch hadn't declared themselves an official couple until a few months ago, she had worked with him for years prior. She knew he wouldn't be angry with her, or leave her all alone. He was honestly the greatest man Emily had ever known, so she was really confused as to why her stomach was fluttering and her heart was racing.

She continued to stand there, debating on who she should tell first. Definitely not her mother- that would only lead to some kind of lecture. Most things ended that way with Emily's mother. She considered Garcia, knowing the blonde technical analyst would be nothing but thrilled at the prospect of having another BAU baby to spoil, but decided against it when she remembered Garcia's inability to keep anything a secret. She didn't fault Garcia for it, though. The woman just got excited easily and wanted to share it with everyone.

Then she considered JJ, who she knew would be supportive and hopefully give her some kind of advice. But, she thought that seemed a bit silly. Hotch should be her first choice. After all, it was _their _child. She wanted him to know before anyone else the longer she thought about it. Deciding not to wait any longer, she finally tossed the pregnancy test in the trash and left the bathroom in search of her phone. She hoped Hotch wasn't busy- she wanted to invite him over, not wanting to tell him over the phone.

Once she located her phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she reached Hotch's name. She pressed send, and held the phone to her ear. Without realizing what she was doing, she paced the length of her living room several times over as she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" she heard from a small voice, one she wasn't expecting. The sound turned her lips upward into a smile.

"Hey Jack," she said happily.

"Daddy said I could answer the phone so I could talk to you!" he said excitedly.

"Ah," Emily replied back to the boy. "Well I'll take any excuse to get to talk to you,"

She heard Jack giggle lightly on the other end. "Do you wanna talk to Daddy?" he asked.

"If he's not busy," Emily told him. "What's he doing?"

"He's standing right here," Jack informed her.

"Okay, then I'd like to talk to him, please,"

"Okay Emily! Bye!" he said, handing Hotch the phone before she had the chance to return Jack's goodbye.

"Hey," she heard Hotch say.

"Hi," Emily responded, instantly feeling most of her nerves leave her body.

"What's up?" Hotch asked her after a beat of silence.

"Um," she started, not exactly sure where to go with this. "Are you busy later?"

"Nope. Jack's actually about to leave to stay the night with a friend," Emily refrained from letting out a sigh of relief at that information.

"Oh, okay. Would you maybe want to come over?" she asked, masking her emotions with a lighthearted voice.

"Sure, I'll be over in about an hour, if that's okay,"

"That's fine," she agreed, and then they said their goodbyes.

Emily went to cleaning her already spotless apartment, just to give herself something to do to pass the time. She jumped when she heard the light knock in the door. Had it really already been an hour? She went over to the door and took in a breath before putting on a smiling and letting the man on the other side into her apartment.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile and a kiss, which she returned.

Despite her efforts, Hotch noticed the look on her face and her nervous antics he'd learned to identify over the years.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No, nothing's wrong," Emily said honestly. "But come sit on the couch," she took him by the hand and led him over to her couch where they sat next to each other. Emily shifted to the side a bit so she was looking him directly in the eye, biting her bottom lip the whole time.

"Emily," he said. "What is it?"

She took another deep breath, and knew it was now or never. "Well, I know we're always really careful, so I'm not really sure how it happened, but…. I'm pregnant," she said in what seemed like one breath. As she talked, her gaze fell to the floor, away from Hotch's eyes.

"You're- you're sure?" Hotch asked, she couldn't tell if he was happy yet or not.

"I just took a test earlier before I called you," she mumbled, barely audible.

"We're going to be parents," he said not as a question, but more of a statement. Emily nodded, finding the courage to meet his eye again.

"Yeah," she breathed. "We are,"

"Wow," she heard Hotch say, as he cupped her face with his hands. "I can't believe it!" he kissed her hard on the lips, leaving her dumbfounded, though she wasn't sure why she expected any other reaction.

"You're happy about it?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Hotch said. "The fact that this wasn't planned just makes it all the more special,"

Emily smiled, this time it reached all the way up to her eyes. They kissed again, and after they broke apart she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.

"You know," Hotch said after a few minutes of quiet.

"Mm?" Emily mumbled back, far too focused in the moment to carry on a conversation.

"Guess this means we better tell Strauss. You know, about us,"

"Oh _God," _Emily groaned, leaning up from Hotch's neck to look at him. "Think we can hide it from her? I'll just tell her I quit working out once I start getting bigger." She joked.

"Nice try," Hotch smiled as she turned her body and leaned back into him, wrapping his arms securely around her. In that moment, Emily felt silly for ever being worried in the first place. She had Hotch still had much to discuss, but as far as the initial telling him was concerned, it went as perfectly as Emily could have imagined. Truly, for the first time that day, she was excited about the future ahead with Aaron Hotchner.


End file.
